Thomas and Diesel's Christmas Miracle
'''Thomas and Diesel's Christmas Miracle '''is a new movie. Summary When Santa Clause crashlands on Sodor and loses his memory, It's up to Thomas, Diesel and the whole Adventures team to save Christmas before morning. Plot Leaving Cybertron/The Red Night Goblin It's the Christmas season and Ryan and the others are getting ready to go to Earth. As the Autobots bid them farewell, Optimus Prime gets hit in the head with a spear. Crash asks Optimus if he is ok. Optimus says he's fine and picks up the spear until a stone flys over his head. Ryan wonders what that flying stone is. Ultra Magnus then gets hit in the head with another stone and turns to see various stones, spears and ones that are on fire flying at them. He yells for the others to duck. Ryan uses his magic to protect him and the others. But, however, a flaming spear hits the balloon that Thomas, his friends, the ponies, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer built and starts burning it to bits. As everyone panics and screams, Heatwave the fire-bot arrives just in time and puts the flames out, only for the balloon to hit the ground and collapse on top of him, the Autobots, the ponies, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Thomas and his friends. Ryan asks if everyone is ok. Thomas says yes. But Rainbow Dash hears something and asks the others if they hear it too. Ryan asks Contralto and Starlight where's the sound coming from. Matau T. Monkey cuts through the fabric with his Keyblade. Starlight asks Matau what does he see. Matau says that he sees Sideswipe standing outside, laughing at them. Ryan asks Sideswipe why did he hit the balloon. Sideswipe says that since it's Christmas Eve, he thought he might pull a prank off. Ryan gets what Sideswipe said and laughs with Starlight and Contralto. But Sideswipe informs them of the Red Night Goblin, a creatures who pelds people with black rocks, hundreds of them. Suddenly, a red light appears in the sky. Then, dozens of rocks come flying out of the sky at a rapid pace. Ryan tells everyone to take cover. The Autobots take out their guns and fire at the red light. When Twilight Sparkle yells to Thomas to do something about it, he grabs a rock and throws it at the red light. Matau asks Thomas did he get the goblin. Thomas says that he thinks he did and they follow the light to where it landed. Matau asks what it could be. Suddenly, they see candy canes, coloured boxes and coal littering the ground. Ryan scans the sleigh and the one who pilots it and tells his friends that the pilot is Santa Clause. When Thomas realizes that it was his fault the sleigh crashed, he suddenly feels guilty for what he's done. Crash tells Thomas that it was an accident. When Santa asks who he is, the gang becomes confused. When Ratchet explains that Santa lost his memory in the crash. Ryan asks when Santa will regain his memory back. Ratchet says that he doesn't know when. Sideswipe then organizes a team huddle. Bumblebee plans to help Santa with his nightly run and then, on the way home, he drops Ryan and the others off on Earth. The gang then heads off to find the sleigh. Finding the sleigh/Princess Celestia's welcome Ryan uses his scanner to find the sleigh. When they do find it, Bumblebee suggests asking the reindeer. Crash goes to ask the reindeer. But soon enough, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowlazki, Rico and Private) show up. Starlight asks what are the Penguins doing on Cybertron. Skipper says that the Penguins are on Cybertron for the holidays. Matau hugs Skipper saying he's so happy to see him again. Knock Out, upon seeing that the penguins and reindeer are enemies, presumes that the two sets of animals know each other. Ryan asks the reindeer are they're ok. But the reindeer and penguins argue over what frozen conteninant Santa chose in the first place. Ryan stops the argument and asks what's the matter. The penguins say that Santa used to based in their homeland. Crash asks what homeland did Santa picked. Skipper says that Santa picked South and Prancer says that Santa picked North. Knock Out says to help them with Santa's delieveries. But the reindeer decline and mock the penguins for their lack of flight. Ryan had an idea if he can use Pixie Dust then the penguins can fly. Donkey then goes over to the sleighs dust tank and pours some on himself. Ryan then says to think happy thoughts. Donkey thinks about him and Dragon being together every day. Private thinks about being in love with one of the reindeer, Donna. Bumblebee thinks about his old friend Arcee. Cupcake thinks about being friends with Adagio Dazzle. Contralto thinks about being with the Human Mane 5. Batman(The LEGO Movie) thinks about being friends with Sci-Twi. Donkey then gets everybody in the sleigh and takes off, dragging it and everyone else behind him. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia is holding a welcome party for Santa. She organizes a song for him. Later on, the gang arrives in San Franscokyo. Ryan says that they'll land on where Hiro lives. Thomas asks if he's talking about the engine or the human. Matau says to Thomas about Hiro from Big Hero 6. Thomas orders Donkey to land the sleigh on the roof of Hiro's House. Ryan uses his magic so he, Starlight and Oswald can come in. Fixit enters. Matau puts some presents under the tree but he slipped on a banana peel and hurt himself. Upon hearing foot steps, Fixit quickly grabs Matau and exits through the chimmey. Hiro comes down. Baymax follows. Hiro asks Baymax who is hurt. Baymax looks around and sees no one. The two then go back to bed. Back in Equestria Princess Luna helps ponies put their decorations up. Rigby puts up the tree. Luna helps him get the star on. Mordecai put some ordainments on the tree. Luna helps them. Cadance then plays music. Rigby started dancing. Celestia, meanwhile, is trying to help Santa remember who he is. Celestia helps him to remember. Rigby shows Santa some photos of what he does. Celestia then helps him to find out what he can do. Mordecai and Rigby finds some stuff so Santa can make something. He makes a toy scooter for Scootaloo. Scootaloo takes the toy for a spin. She enjoys it. Rigby asks Santa how did he do that. Santa says he just used his hands and it happened. Celestia tells him that she is proud. Scootaloo is also happy. She thanks Santa and hugs him. Rigby asks Luna if Santa will regain his memory. Luna says she doesn't know when. In New York City Thomas and the gang fly over New York. They take in the scenery. They land on the roof of a building. Twilight Sparkle says to hurry. Applejack jumps down the chimmey. Ryan follows Applejack like he's a spy. Mike watches their progress. Thomas Trivia *Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer guest star in this film. * * * * * * * Songs *It's A Pony Kind of Christmas * * * * * * * * Scenes *Leaving Cybertron/The Red Night Goblin *Finding the sleigh/Princess Celestia's welcome *Back in Equestria *In New York City * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer